1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a virtual space control method suitable for a video game as example, to a recording medium in which a virtual space control program is stored, to a program execution apparatus, and to a virtual space control program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Video games have enjoyed widespread use in recent years. These video game machine can execute a game application program obtained from various storage media, such as a CD-ROM or a DVD-ROM, or via various transfer media of communication networks or the like. By doing this, a user can enjoy a variety of games.
Various types of games are available, examples being RPGs (role-playing games), AVG (adventure games), SPG (sports games), and FTG (fighting games).
In this kind of video game, a game program performs playback of prepared motions or change in the attitude or the like of a virtual character (hereinafter referred to as simply a character) in the game. In these video games, a player (game participant) can change the action or behavior of a character by operating a game controller (hereinafter referred to as simply a controller) connected to a video game machine.
An example of a game in which a game program changes the attitude of a character is a so-called soccer game, in which a character dribbling a ball changes his attitude at times to look at the goal.
Among games in which the action or the like of a character is changed by a controller operation, there are games in which a player, by using a controller, not only can change the movement speed and direction of travel of a character, but also can operate alone just one part (element) of the character. An example of this is a game in which a player operates a robot or the like as a character. In the case of this video game, the player can operate the controller, for example, so as to cause the rotation of the upper body of the robot.
In the case of a video game in which the controller can operate on part of a character in this manner, the player can operate a character as he wishes. Therefore, compared with a game in which it is only possible to operate the speed or direction of movement of a character, this game provides a greater sense of reality.
In recent years, however, because there has been a demand for games with even better reality, even a game as described above, in which a part of a character is operable by a controller, cannot be said to be sufficient.
Games to be developed in the future will demand not only the above-noted reality, but also a higher level of entertainment.